The walking dead
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Yeah, I know there's a show with that name. A zombie apocolypse breaks out in Gravity Falls. Can Mabel Dipper and the rest of the gang survive? Rated M for strong language, violence, and sexual content. DipperxWendy.
1. The apocolypse has begun

**Title for the story is also the title of a show on AMC. In this story a zombie apocolypse breaks out in Graivty Falls. Can the Pines Family stay safe throughout the entire disaster and how will they make use of the time they have when they're trapped? Story is going to contain strong graphic violence and strong language along with graphic sexual content.**

It seemed like a typical evening in Gravity Falls for the Pines family but they're fun family night out was about to turn into their worst nightmare. As they were walking to their car they saw a person moving very slowly and only heard moaning and groaning.

Stan asks "What the hell's that supposed to be?"

Just then the undead person stepped into the light and was revealed to be a zombie.

Stan shouts "HOLY SHIT! QUICK KIDS GET IN THE CAR! WE GOTTA GO NOW!"

The twins got in the back of the wagon and buckled their seatbelts as Grunkle Stan sped away with car going at top speed.

Dipper asked his sister shocked "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING!?"

Mabel says "IT WAS A FUCKING ZOMBIE! THAT UNDEAD ASSHOLE IS PROBABLY AFTER US FOR OUR BRAINS!"

Dipper says "DAMN IT!"

Stan asks frightened "HOW THE HELL DOES SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN!?"

Dipper says "That doesn't matter right now. We need to get to a safe place and then we'll figure that out."

Mabel says "I wish we had time to save our firneds, but in times like this it's every person for themselves."

Dipper knew who Mabel was talking about and he says "I'm sure that Grenda, Candy, and Mermando will be alright."

Stan says "Yeah I'm sure they'll figure out a way to fend for themselves."

Mabel thinks about her arch enemy and gets mad and says "I wouldn't care if these zomibes got a hold of that bitch Pacifica Northwest though. She deserves to die."

Dipper thinks about his enemy and gets mad as well and he says "Yeah, and that fucking bastard Robbie can go die in goddamn hole for all I give a shit."

Stan pulls up to the shack and unbckles and says "Okay, kids, the time for talking's over. Don't speak again until we're safely inside the shack."

The twins nod their heads and the three exit the vechile and run inside the shack and close the door behind them and try to barracade it with as much wood and nails as they can possibly find.

Soos and Wendy enter and Soos asks "What's going on, dudes?"

Stan says "There's a zombie apocolypse going on outside right now. We're not safe up here. Let's go to my secret room behind the vending machine. We should be safe in there."

Wendy freaks out and says "HOLY SHIT FUCKING ZOMBIES!" she shudders in fear which makes Dipper move next to her and hold her hand. She squeezes his hand tightly and trembles as er teeth begin to chatter with fear. Once everyone's safely inside the vending machine Dipper hug Wendy and kisses her as passionately as he could.

Just then Mabel realizes she forgot someone and said "OH NO, WADDLES! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" she runs back up to save her beloved pet.

Stan says "HURRY, MABEL, WE DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME THERE IS BEFORE THEY COME!"

Mabel runs upstairs and quickly grabs Waddles and runs back behind the vending machine with her family and Stan closes the door behind him.

Stan says "Okay, now that everyone's here nobody leaves here got it. I converted this room into an observitory as well as a motel. There's a seperate room for each of us with plenty off food and plenty of things to drink as well as a bathroom."

Everyone looks inside the rooms and ses they're all decorated certain ways.

Wendy says "I don't know if I wanna stay in a room all by myself with crap like this going on."

Dipper takes her hands and says sweetly "You don't have to, babe. I'll share a room with you and we'll be as happy as possible living together."

Just then goraning and moaning is heard from inside the shack which scares the daylights out of Wendy and Waddles. Mabel tries her best to calm down her precious pet as Dipper tries his best to comfort his girlfriend.

Stan says "Quick get in the little motels. They all have secret codes that only we would know."

Everybody heads inside their rooms and tries to stay calm and quiet but for Wendy it's really hard because she's so afraid and can't stop crying.

She says "Dipper, if we don't make it out of this alive, just know that I'll always love you no matter what shit we go through."

Dipper kisses Wendy passionately and hugs her tight and says "I'll love you no matter what and I'd go to any lengths to protect you. I'd even risk my own life in order to save you."

Wendy says "And I'd do the same for you."

The two kiss passionately for a very long amount of time and all their fears and worries go away.

**WOW A ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE HAS BROKEN OUT! How will the gang deal with all the chaos and will they make it out of this alive?**


	2. Dipper makes love to Wendy

**In this chapter everyone tries to make the best of the time they have to stay in hiding. Dipper and Wendy decide to make love to each other despite their young ages because they don't know if they're going to live to an older age. Chapter is going to contain strong sexual content/language.**

The gang is all back together again one afternoon and Stan says "Since we're all down here with nothing better to do until this shit all blows over, let's try to find ways to keep ourselves occoupied and maybe do things we may not get a chance to do."

Dipper looks at Wendy and smiles really big and winks at her. She giggles and winks back as a way of saying she's okay with that. The gangs head back to their rooms and Dipper and Wendy begin undressing each other as they make out.

Wendy says "This is something I wanted to do with you when you got older, but who knows we may not live that long."

Dipper says "You gotta live life to the fullest cause you never know when yours is gonna end, I'm ready for this and I want to go all the way. Please don't be afraid to be a little rough. If you do end up hurting me in some way, I'll know it was only an accident."

Wendy says while stroking Dippers' body "I'll try to satisfy you as best I can without hurting your amazing body."

Dipper reaches his hand out to Wnedy and touches her tits which makes her tingle and moan excitedly.

She said "Wow you're touch is amazing for someone so young and inexperenced."

Dipper says seductively "Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to teach me a thing or two."

Wendy giggles and then begins to kiss Dipper moving her lips down his body slowly sticking her tongue out from time to time licking the twelve year old all over his body which made him moan happily. She slid her lips down to his bellybutton and stopped as she got to his penis.

He says "I know it's small and it's not much."

Wendy says "It's so little and yet very sexy."

Dipper says "Do with it what you please I won't be opposed to anything."

Wendy says "I wonder how it tastes."

Dipper says "Only one way to find out."

Wendy says "I'm going for it."

Dipper says "Just quiet down and suck on it."

Wendy moves her lips down and and kisses Dipper on his penis and begins sucking on it like a straw which makes the twelve year old shout in excitemnt.

He screams "OH, YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! KEEP GOING, BABE, DON'T STOP!"

Wendy giggles and says "I wonder how this would feel against my pussy."

Dipper says "I like where this is headed." he then removes Wendys panties and looks at her vagina and touches it as they both moan excitedly.

She asks him "You ready for this?"

Dipper says "Fuck yeah I'm ready."

Wendy says "Here I come." she moves herself down and sits on top of Dippers genitals and it's a feeling that makes Dipper tingle excitedly.

He shouts happily "THIS FEELS SO FUCKING AWESOME!"

Wendy shouts just as excited "HELL, YEAH IT DOES!" she then lenas over and begins to kiss Dipper as intensely as she can.

As the kiss stops Dipper sees Wendys' boobs dangling in his face and he pushes her over gently and begins sucking and licknig them as Wendy giggles.

She says "OH SHIT THAT TICKLES!"

Dipper asks "Should I stop?"

Wendy says "Take it slow and maybe it won't tickle as much plus that way you can get the full feel."

Dipper says "You got it, babe." he then began to lick Wendy as slowly as he possibly could as she moaned happily.

**15 minutes later**

Dipper says while panting "That was one hell of a time, but I'm so goddamn tired now."

Wendy yawns and puts her arms around Dipper as they fall asleep cuddling up to each other as close as possible still naked feeling each others skin press and rub against each other.

**Dipper and Wendy did it with each other. Will Wendy end up getting pregnant now and if so will the apocolypse be over so they can make it to the hospital?**


	3. Mabel sees someone attacked

**In this chapter there are news reports about some recent zombie attacks and then during the broadcast the reporter gets attacked by the zombies as well. Totally unrelated to the story but HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**

In their safe rooms everyone is watching the news about the zomibe attacks. Almost a hundred people have been bitten by the zomibes and turned into zombies.

In Mabels' room she turns up the TV and holds Waddles tight in her arms. Both of them are frightened and are shaking out of their skin.

The reporter Sandra Jaminez says "It's a real mystery to all of us how these zombies got here or why they're attacking, but so far there have been almost 100..." just then she sees a zombie walking towards her and yells "OH SHIT, I'M NEXT!"

Mabel yells "RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

Just then Mabel watches on the TV and Sandra screams as she is attacked by a zombie and eaten alive. Blood and guts spatter everywhere and the zombies tear the body apart limb by limb.

Mabel cries as she turns off the TV and runs out of her room with Waddles following close behind her. the two huddle close together both shaking with fear and Mabel is sobbing hysterically.

Just then Stan comes out and says "Mabel, it's not safe for you to be out in the open. You need to get back into your room."

Mabel asks horrified "DID YOU SEE THE SHIT THAT JUST HAPPENED ON THE NEWS!?"

Stan kneels down next to Mabel and says "I know this is some scary shit we're going through, but we'll be okay if we remain in hiding where the stupid zombies can't find us."

Mabel hugs Stan still shaking and crying and says "It's just too scary that people are being attacked."

Stan says "I know it is, but we need to try and stay strong so we don't get so frightened we give ourselves up to those undead assholes because that's exactly what they want from us."

Mabel says "I don't wanna go back to my room alone."

Stan says "You can stay in my room with me. I had sleeping bags set up for you or your brother in case one of you got too frightened and didn't want to be by yourself."

Mabel says "Dipper should be just fine because he has Wendy to comfort him if he gets scared. I hope those two are doing okay."

Stan says "I'm sure they're doing just fine."

**In Dipper and Wendys' room**

Wendy has just gotten out of the shower as Dipper got done watching the report on the news. The door to the bathroom was open and Dipper watched as Wendy dried herself off and shook the extra water out of her hair. He ran in the bathroom and held her bra up in front of her wanting to help her dress. She just set the bra down and began undressing Dipper as she giggled. Dipper smiled as he leaped into Wendys' arms and the two began to make out as they went back out to the bedroom. Wendy layed Dipper down on the bed gently and sat over top of him. He smiled and blushed as he reached his hand up and touched her boob.

Wendy said "This is amazing and I'm really glad we didn't wait to do this."

Dipper says "I'm really glad we didn't wait."

The two began kissing each other all over and licking each other and Dipper sucked on Wendys' boobs as she sucked on his penis. The two moaned happily and tingled at the others touch and it mad chills run down their spines. Dipper turned Wendy over and began kissing her back slowly moving his lips down towards her backside. When he got to it he stared at it for a minute before he kissed it and licked it repeatidly. As Dipper did this Wendy shouted and moaned excitedly.

She shouted "THAT'S IT RIGHT THERE KEEP GOING!"

Dipper says "I hit the jackpot!" he then continued to lick and kiss Wendy all over her ass and even bit down on her buttcheeks gently.

He sad to her "You taste so fucking good, my sexy sweetie."

Wendy turned over and said "You taste amazing as well, my sexy shorty."

The two continued to kiss and make love to each other rolling around in the sheets giggling and shouting uncontrollably. Neither one of them had ever imagined that they'd have so much fun when there was a disaster happening near them.

**So now that Mabel saw the zombies attack someone she is too frightened to stay in her own room by herself, sure she has Waddles with her, but poor Waddles is just as terrified as she is so Stan has offered to let Mabel and Waddles room with him. Also, Dipper and Wendy continue to have the time of their lives together as they make love to each other. How will things go for the group as this horrific event continues?**


	4. Wendy has a pregnancy scare

**In this chapter Wendy starts feeling sick at times. She gets a funny feeling in her stomach sometimes and a few times she ends up puking. She sees a pregnancy test inside the cabinet above the sink in the bathroom which she decides to use. How will the results come up?**

Wendy hadn't eaten much that day, but she felt sick to her stomach. As she and Dipper were watching a movie together and snuggling Wendy began to feel sick which Dipper had noticed. Wendy ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toliet. After that she went back to the bedroom groaning. She sat down on the bed next to Dipper who held her hands.

He said "I've noticed you've been getting sick a few times in the past few days."

Wendy says "Yeah, and I've been feeling so tired lately."

Dipper asks "You don't think you could be pregnant, do you?"

Wendy says "I don't know, but I hope I'm not. I mean, don't get me wrong, raising a kid with you would be a dream come true for me, but we're both so young right now, so we won't be able to raise a child ourselves just yet."

Dipper says "There's a way you can find out if you're pregnant."

Wendy asks "Do you think there are pregnancy tests here?"

Dipper shrugs and says "I don't know, maybe. You should go look, and if there are some you should use one of them and find out if you're pregnant."

Wendy walks into the bathroom and looks inside the cabinet above the sink. She does find a few boxes with first response pregnancy test strips and she opens the box and takes it out. She closes the door and uses the test strip.

**5 minutes later**

The test strip beeps and Wendy looks at it and is relieved with what she sees. The results had come back negative. She went back to the bedroom and showed the results to Dipper who also let out a sigh of relief.

Wendy says "Maybe we should be more careful when we plan on making love to each other."

Dipper asks "Did you see any condoms or birth control pills in the cabinet as well?"

Wendy says "I do think I saw some birth control pills in there. I'll start taking them tomorrow and I'll take one everyday so if you want to have a little fun I'll be ready for it."

Dipper smiles and says "You're one hell of a girl."

Wendy kisses Dipper passionately and says "And you're one hell of a guy."

**So Wendy had a little pregnancy scare there but everything turned out okay. That's a good thing for the couple because of how young they are.**


	5. The tragic event

**In this chapter something's going to happen to a member of the gang that is going to change everything for the twins.**

Stan looks inside the bathroom and sees that he's running low on toothpaste and mouthwash. He puts on his coat and starts to head to the store buy some more before Mabel runs out to him.

She says "NO, GRUNKLE STAN, DON'T GO, IT'S NOT SAFE OUT THERE!"

Stan turns to Mabel and says "I need to go to the store to buy more toothpaste and mouthwash. I promise I won't be gone long."

Mabel begins to cry and asks frightened "What if the zombies get you?"

Stan hugs Mabel tight and says "Don't worry, I promise I'll be safe. Go stay with your brother and Wendy for a while until I get back."

Mabel says "I just don't want anything happening to you. I love you, Grunkle Stan."

Stan says "I love you, too, Mabel. I promise I'll be home as soon as possible." he stops hugging Mabel and heads out the door as Mabel watches him still crying in fear. Waddles goes over to Mabel and starts rubbing his head on her leg trying his best to comfort his owner. Mabel holds Waddles close to her still worried about Stan as she heads to the room her brother shares with Wendy. She knocks on the door and hears giggling and shouting coming from inside the room.

She thinks to herself "I wonder what's going on in there?" she knocks again several times.

**Inside the room**

As usual Dipper and Wendy are fooling around wit heach other in bed laughing and shouting happily as one licks and kisses the other all over.

Just then they hear a knock and hear Mabel ask "Dipper, Wendy, may I stay with you guys for a while?"

Dipper gets up off the bed and frantically starts dressing himself as he says "Oh shit, hurry put your clothes on!"

Wendy gets out of the bed and heads in the bathroom to get dressed as Dipper finished dressing himself and goes to answer the door.

He opens the door and asks his sister "What is it, Mabel?"

Mabel says "Grunkle Stan had to go to the store to get more toothpaste and mouthwash but I'm too scared to stay in a room alone. I know I'm not entirely alone because I have Waddles with me, but the poor guy's just as frightened as me."

Dipper asks "Why can't you stay with Soos in his room until Grunkle Stan comes back?"

Mabel says "Cuase Soos is probably just as terrified considering all the times I've heard him screaming 'NO, PLEASE DON'T EAT MY BRAIN!' he probably has nightmares about the zombies chasing after him and eating him."

Dipper sighs and says "Alright, I guess you can stay with me until Grunkle Stan gets back."

Mabel hugs Dipper and says "YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!"

Dipper chuckles and says "I doubt that, but thanks for the compliment."

Mabel says 'I'm gonna turn on the news."

Dipper asks "Are you worried that Grunkle Stan may be attacked?"

Mabel says "Yeah I am afraid."

Dipper pats his sister on the back and says "I'm sure he'll be just fine, but let's turn on the news anyway."

Just then Wendy comes out of the bathroom and sits on the bed next to Dipper and holds his hand.

All three watch in horror as they see zombies attacking people like crazy. All the blood and guts coming out of the peoples' bodies and hearing the people scream for their lives is all too terrifying for Mabel.

She covers her eyes and says "Let me know when it's over."

Just then Dipper says "Uh, Mabel, there's something you may want to see."

A news reporter says "It looks like a man carrying a grocery bag with mouthwash and toothpaste is being followed by a zombie but is unaware."

Mabel shouts "OH NO, GRUNKLE STAN IS BEING FOLLOWED BY A ZOMBIE! I KNEW HE SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE OUT THERE I JUST KNEW IT!"

Just then the sound of crunching and screaming is heard on the TV. Grunkle Stan had been eaten alive by a zombie.

Dipper turns off the TV and looks at Mabel who just bursts into tears and sobs uncontrollably. Dipper also begins to cry and the two hug each other tight both feeling devastated over the loss of their uncle.

Mabel says "I KNEW HE SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE OUT THERE! IF ONLY I'D TRIED HARDER TO STOP HIM!"

Dipper says "THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR! STAN DID EVERYTHING HE COULD TO KEEP US SAFE AND NOW HE'S GONE!"

Wendy exits the room leaving the twins by themselves and as she leaves she also sees Soos exit his room.

Soos and Wendy looked at each other sadly and unable to speak. They'd both just lost their boss and a good friend. They were confused, upset, and worried about Dipper and Mabel. Finally they found the courage to say something.

Soos says "This is all so horrifying to see and now what's even wrose is that we've lost a good friend."

Wendy says "Dipper and Mabel lost a family member who they both care about very mcuh."

Soos says "It's up to us to watch over them now."

Wendy says "I hope all these fucking zombies go away soon."

Soos says "Yeah, these zombies are killing people left and right, and if it doesn't stop soon THE WHOLE TOWN'S GONNA VANISH!"

Wendy says "Let's just worry about keeping an eye on Dipper and Mabel for now."

Soos says "Yeah. Losing Stan is devastating for them, and we need to watch over them to make sure they don't do anything that will put them in danger."

**Poor Stan got eaten alive by a zombie on his way back from the store. Can the twins survive without their uncle or will they do something drastic?**


	6. They just couldn't stand the pain

**In this chapter everyone's upset over the loss of Stan. Can Mabel and Dipper make it through the pain or will they end up giving in to the zombies?**

Wendy has been worried about Dipper ever since Stan passed away. Whenever she tried to have sex with Dippe he just pushed her away and cried to himself. In another room Mabel is back to staying with Waddles by herself and Waddles tries his best to comfort Mabel but ends up failing. Dipper and Mabel both exit their rooms and head upstairs without saying a word to anyone, not even each other. Waddles sees Mabel who left the door to her room open, and runs over to her and jumps up into her arms. She carried him outside with her where she was waiting for thezombies to come. She and Dipper were both just too upset over the loss of their uncle to carry on. A zombie came towards them and Mabel looked at Dipper with sadness and devastation.

She says "See you on the other side."

Dipper says "I never thought things would end like this."

Waddles oinked lightly as Mabel held him in her arms as tight as she could as the zombie got closer. The zombie went up to the twins and ate them both one by one. First Mabel, then Waddles and finally Dipper. The blood and guts spattered everywhere as the zombie finished eating them up. It wasn't the fate Dipper and Mabelhad seen for themselves before, but anything can happen in the town of Gravity Falls.

**Sorry this story ended on a sad note I don't normally do that. I hope you still enjoyed the story though.**


End file.
